Sprouting Envy, Blooming Hatred, Moonlit Lust
by Bashful Uke
Summary: As Roxas and Axel's love blossoms, Sora can only watch with a smile. As the seed within his heart begins to grow and take over.Axel/Roxas Axel/Sora mainly  Slightly OOC and mild 'H' stuff


A/N: Desu desu! Hey guys, so I'm taking a very very short mini break from writing Hello My Name is Terrorist to prepare myself for well you know. The uh lemony yum nums that you will be looking forward to in the future when it gets further into the story. I have been talking with Yasu-san and she has suggested role-playing so yea I agreed to it with her ,but I also will work on writing one shots to get myself into the, I don't know what state, but yea!

Also I was looking for a beta reader, but lucky me I found one. I am so happy to have her on board working at my side. So this is dedicated to my lovely beta reader **DiaryOfADeadGirl**. So anyways enough with that on with the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Heart characters, catch phrases, or similarities. I only own what I bought in stores that have been copyrighted by Disney Enterprises and a few more big shots (lucky mouse eared people) and the plot itself, **_**got it memorized?**_

**Setting: Takes place between the time of the Art renaissance and Edgar Allen Poe**

**Warning: Rated M for suggestive content and some h stuff. Yaoi. Slightly OOC**__

Waking up, I could feel the dampness of the dark casting my soul into the pit of my stomach. The feeling made me hollow and empty, what happened? My sapphire marine blue eyes absorbed in the black abyss widen and my body shuddered as images flashed through my mind reminding me why I was here. Why the man with crimson locks dressed in black who claimed to be angel had put me here.

Three moons previous my mirror image had went through something that neither I nor God could not stop. The past three months a young and very beautiful man by the name of Axel had moved in. Roxas had come to like if not love him almost instantly, and he had shown similar signs of affection towards him as well.

I found it beautiful to see two gorgeous beings sharing the essence of Aphrodite. That all turned sour and released a cursed from Pandora's box. A curse I had caught.

Weeks went by and I couldn't help but envy their love. Axel always stood by the window in the music room early in the mornings waiting for my beloved brother.

Of course Roxas would be half asleep as he would stumble into the music room greeting Axel with a sleepy smile, and Axel he would lean down brushing blonde strands away from his face and gently peck his forehead.

I loved the color Roxas would turn as Axel looked down at him. So envious I was. Yet I never let the feelings I held within my very being sour the ones I held for the two and their love.

However I noticed the small twinge in my chest beginning to take root. For me it was easier to just avoid being around them, it made the short moments where my presence was inevitable more manageable.

As their love affair carried on, so did my envious feelings of them. The garden that stood below the music rooms' window is where I noticed that my small sprout was being noticed. Looking up I would lock eyes with Axel.

When he smiled at me, it only increased the sprouts growth. To me he only saw my older brother; I was only a mirror reflection of who he longed for.

Late one night, sleep did not find its way to me, standing up I found myself roaming the halls until I came to my brother's door. I stared at the mahogany wooden door, how cruel the world could be. So cruel that just beyond this door laid the twin which held my beloved's effection.

I wander the halls blindly ending up in the music room. The moon emanated the instruments that filled the room, as I sauntered over to my violin his warm breath huskily whispered in my ear, "Up late are we?"

Whipping around I locked eyes with the sun kiss god. "Axel you frightened me," I stuttered. Regain my composure I smiled, "My brother is in his room if that is what your wondering." Lady fate was truly a cruel mistress.

Walking over to the window with my violin in hand, I waited for him to leave so that I may in some sense find peace of mind. Waiting and waiting I heard no signs of him, bothering to leave." You should get to bed shouldn't you? Roxas will be sad if you are not here waiting for him when he wakes up."

"Oh? Why does others feelings mean so much to you, when you are sad yourself? "I laughed how could I be sad. What would he know?"Do you hate him?"

"W-what? Hate who, Roxas? Never! He is my brother; I love him and only want his happiness," how could he ask such a thing. Yet my heart quivered, as if I had spoken lies.

"Even if it causes you pain?"The soft foot steps could be heard getting closer, why? Why was your voice smooth like silk and sweet like honey. How dare you embrace me, as we are outlined by the moonlight.

I couldn't help but cling to the man whose body offered me warmth and a chance to be let me in to his heart. My heart itself fluttered with joy. Pushing me back slightly he tilted my head and I stared into those brilliant green eyes as they came closer, closing when his slightly rough lips pressed against mine.

My face burned as it was tinted a bashful red in the dark, my body responded on its own gently pressing back into his, losing itself to the shear bliss. However, I found myself pushing the warmth, the safety, the love, all of it, I pushed away.

Refusing to look up I kept my gaze to the floor," I'm sorry…but I am not Roxas, just his reflection. Even though I-I…I am sorry. I can't do this." I ran passed him shutting the music door behind me. How could I stoop so low, how could I allow these feelings to bloom.

I returned back to my room where sleep did not come. When morning came I avoided Axel and my beloved brother, like a child does when they fear of being scolded. Refusing to be alone with Axel at all cost.

Several weeks later and I was running myself ragged. Where I went it seemed as though Axel was there, I felt as if I was lost kitten returning to the home where a kind soul had once fed me giving me an unspoken promise for more.

Early one afternoon Lady Kairi had paid a visit, I was to accompany her on a promised outing. On my way to meet her down stairs heavens behold I had encountered my secret sin. Averting my eyes, I made my passed him

Long elegant fingers held me, stopping my movement," Do not accompany that girl." I yanked my arm free and continued on my way, before I was complete out of his sight I could hear him say," You have only yourself to blame for what happens in the future Sora, got it memorized?"

I had just arrived home, why I agreed to accompany Lady Kairi or why I had so willingly allowed her to drag me around all day was beyond me. My thoughts were brought however to a rather violent stop. Roxas' scream could be heard from the garden.

I ran my icy blue eyes already seeing what I wish wasn't true. There my beautiful Roxas laid with Axel positioned mounting him.

"STOP! What is the meaning of this," I asked firmly.

Axel smiled he turned and his piercing emerald eyes sent shivers down my spine.

"You don't like my artwork? Roxas have never looked lovelier," he said as he withdrew himself, standing.

"Roxas! Gather your things and leave this house. Do not return…"my heart crumpled as I pushed my older brother away from the comforts of our home and my heart.

"S-sora I-…"I watched as my brother winced in pain as he stood to his feet, blood dripping from his being.

"I said leave! Don't come back! Do you here me!" Tears fled my eyes as such painful words left my lips.

"Sora I am not going anywhere! I am the eldest I will not leave!"

I don't want you to see my shivering shoulders, why do you choose now to be stubborn. Stop asking me what's wrong; stop calling my name as if you now care. Why, now do you show an interest. Please just go. Stop calling for me.

"Sora? Sora? Sora, what's wrong with you tell me and I'll fix. Why are you crying, please tell me how to fix it."

"You want to fix it? Then leave… you're only in the way", I refused to look at him. I refused to show him how big and healthy my sprout of envy had grown in such a short time, into a hatred I couldn't prevent.

He backed away slowly smiling laughing nervously,"W-what?"I looked at him, hatred for him swimming in my eyes, and then I looked at Axel. Axel looked calm, but I could see it the look of satisfaction, amusement, and happiness for he had gotten his way. This curse had driven me mad long enough!

Roxas now looking between me and Axel shook his head in disbelief. His eyes a mere reflection of how my own sapphire marine ones were just moments ago, filled with such sadness clung to me. Warm pools could be felt, as he pled to stay with me, by my side. Over and over he poured out his apologies, voicing 'I'm sorry and I didn't know.'

How could you brother. You never asked, your love for him was far great then your love for me. How self you have been. Truly such an ugly flower has grown into my chest.

I stood there, starring at the ground as I heard Roxas redress himself and slowly walk away. Leaving me and Axel alone, I turned and stared at the flowers that Roxas and I had worked on so hard to grow over the years.

I could faintly hear the sound of a door opening and my blonde half spoke, "My beloved Sora, please forgive your brother. I was selfish, but I never stopped loving you, you are my first love dear brother."

With that the door closed, it closed and my eyes opened. As I turned to run, a firm arm wrapped around me. Brutally slamming me against a near by tear, I locked eyes with that monster.

"Where are you going, after him? I don't like that in the slightest," his gaze became demonic and it frightened me. I had never seen this side of him, not once had his gentle gaze reverted to such a look. I could scream, but I am a man. I would not show him weakness.

"You monster, you never even loved him did you? You played a game with his heart how could you? Now you resort to his copy in hopes of what!"

Axel looked hurt for the slightest moment, "Monster?" I clenched my teeth in hopes of controlling my tongue, yet my rage found a way out," Your so warped into your little game, I suppose you wouldn't know love! Even I was just a pawn in it. I the one who had quietly watched you two and never said a word despite how I feel, why did you even bother with me! You're so cruel; I will never forgive you for what you have done."

"There is no shame in crying," Axel's rich voice spoke into the crisp winter air. I couldn't control it my eyes once more filled to the brim, as the first salty tear rolled down my cold pink cheek Axel tilted my head placing a feather kiss on my lips. Was he mad? I screamed mentally how I was not Roxas, but his younger brother Sora. How I was not the twin he was suppose to embrace in such away. How wrong this should have felt but didn't.

He pulled back and stared at me, my face flushed bright red as I looked away his gaze was just too intense it burned through my core and straight through the ugly sprout that had grown.

"I am a monster…I couldn't love him, because I have grown to someone who sees himself as just a copy of his brother." I couldn't believe it, my heart had trip over itself falling into the hands of this man, who held my naked heart.

With a new found gentleness he placed me into the flower bed. Beautiful tiger lilies, chrysanthemums outlined my frail frame. Axel soon lowered himself above me placing yet another soft kiss on my lips. The sweet kiss soon grew heated as he urged mine to respond, I did.

His hand moved gracefully and swiftly as I did not realize my shirt had become unfasten until his thumb lightly brushed against one of my soft pink nubs; and he broke away from the intoxicating kiss to take the other in his mouth. The new found warm sent my body arching into him.

Using his free hand to rid himself of his shirt, sitting up he began to unfasten my shorts removing everything. I laid beneath the man I had grown to love shivering in the harsh winter air. Leaning back down he recapture my lips pushing his tongue into my wet caverns exploring y mouth as I shyly explored his.

How sweet he was, the taste was exhilarating it wa-"AH!" My face turned a new shade of red as I felt him smirk against my lips, 'A-ah! W-what are you doing," I panted as his hand fondled between my legs.

Squirming at the new feeling I could help but moan as he began to slide those elegant fingers along my manhood. I threw my head back looking into the sky. It had began to snow and all the warmth had long since faded away.

I cried in pain and pleasure as he returned into my view, smiling at my outstretched hand he took it into his own and kissed me. Finger tips searched for each other. Winding long fingers into my chestnut brown hair, the ever growing lava in the lower pit of my stomach burn with intensity.

As his name fell from my lips, I felt my body being pulled into his as he buried is face in the crook of neck and as if snow had covered my eyes it went white. As the darkness crept a smooth voice gently whispered," Sora, your imprisonment is to show you the love I refuse to let go, got it memorized?"

Darkness over took me.

I blinked away the tears as I cam back from the images that had token me away and brought me back. The judges, the trail, all of it to cover up the real reason I was here. I had claimed he loved my reflection, and saw myself as something less. I had tried to run from his love and after my beloved brother. So to a jealous green eyed monster that is a sin, which must be punished.

_**A/N: ~dying from embarrassment~ Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot I really due, because I was up for 17 hours prepping and forcing myself to type this. My face is so red I make cherry plum shaved ice look like udon broth. I feel super awkward and it is clear I should start role-playing right away so I can get comfortable typing stories involving h stuff. Once again this one shot is dedicate to my beta I want to thank her again I am very grateful to you. I will be typing two more dedicate fanfics for two more people I am very grateful too atm. Well you all know what I would like so R&R. Thank chu ^(/)^**_


End file.
